Felina Dion
Felina Dion was a professor working at Shepard High School, secretly a werecat planning to create a society of werecat people to rule the world. Characteristics Name: Felicia DeIsis Age: early 20s Hair: Sandy Blonde (in both forms) Eyes: Green (in both forms) Likes: All things cat-related, milk and cream Dislikes: Dogs Family: Unknown Background As a child growing up, Felicia had a fondness for cats, almost worshiping them as gods. Her parents sent her to reform school, hopefully to wake her of this obsession. But it only strengthened it for her to do research on them, bringing a promising career as a vetranarian. But secretly, she had done research on the mythology on the cats, specifically werecats. When she discovered they were real, due to an attack on her campus by the Ghost and the Darkness, she rushed over to them, begging to ahve the gift of being a Werecat. the Darkness granted her this, stating that one day they will hunt her if she proves to be a worthy prey. On her first night, she was exhilarated, intoxicated in becoming a human-cat hybrid. She became so intoxicated, she planned to turn the whole world into what she was into cat people. A few years later, the Talbot Pack investigate their home, as they discovered several cats were trying to cover with strange cloths on the tourist spots. Ashley and Christie visit Felicia's laboratory and to find out the claw she found was one of her cats and try to manage to mix with human and DNA. Felicia arrives to see her and the two girls managed to leave the laboratory. When they tell the others about what they had found, they investigate Felicia closely. When they infiltrate her lab, Felicia managed to capture them, calling them dimwitted and slow like actual dogs, and tells them her motives that she wants to make all the people including the students in Shepard High to become a cat-human hybrids as she leaves. After they escape, they find Felicia tries to inject the water supply with a serum she made to turn everyone into cat-hybrids. The Talbot Pack finally faces her and they go for a wild chase like cats and mouse, or in this case, cats and dogs. Sarah and Felicia are having a cat fight with their animal instincts, as Mikey and Kylie try to stop the setup as the two put an antidote to the water supply in a reverse process but failed when the setup reached 0. Sarah and Felicia continue their cat fight. They managed to defeat Felicia using a catnip toy making her hypnotized making her easy to catch her in her hypnotized state. They manage to stop her plan by destroying the pipeline. Felicia was later taken in custody, locking her in the Kennel, along with the other super criminals harbored in there. Felicia swears revenge by planning to put down all the dogs, to which Sarah replies they’re not dogs, they’re wolves. Personality A genius in genetics as well as cats, Felicia is a rather enthusiastic person when it comes to cats. In reality, she has a god-worshipping obsession for them, as she views them better than people. She becomes impatient and annoyed being around other people, as her time growing up in a strict reform school only made her hatred for humans go further. As a werecat, she is more flexible, in a manner of speaking. Flirtatious at best, her feline ways make her more seductive, rubbing up to people, tuffling her tail tip in someone’s face, or licking them. Apparently, her modesty loses much, as in private she gives herself cat baths or bathes in a tub of crème or milk. A rather ambitious person to turn the world into her own litter box, she will stop at nothing to make the world into a catopia. She has a great love for cats, and refuses to see them harmed in any way. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Werecat' *'Cat Mind control': She can control cat or cat-like beings in a hypnotic state to fully obey her. *'Cat Stare' *'Hairballs' *'Claws' Skills *'Attractive Female' *'Flexibility' *'Cat Veterinarian Knowledge' Gallery Felina Dion on the Prowl.JPG|On the Prowl... Felina Dion, human and werecat form.JPG|Human and Werecat forms Voice Actor Trivia * her name is a pun on Celine Dion * Her character was inspired by Catwoman and Emil Dorian from Batman. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Werecats Category:Werecreatures